I can not believe you
by HuddyAleja
Summary: Aqui todo es raro pero no se se me vino a la mente un dia obvio es HUDDY y tienes spoilers de la 4 temporada pero todo es raro dedicado claro a Elizabeth Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a Elizabeth Huddy por darme animos para escribir esta historia realmente le agradezco y tambien a cada uno de ustedes que se toma un minuto para deja un Rw son muy agradecidos de mi parte!

En este pedazo de la historia cambian algunas cosas Amber esta muriendo en el hospítal en compañia de Wilson mientras Cuddy esta en el apartamento de House supervisandolo

* * *

- Estare en la habitacion con un arma asegurandome que no intentes escapar, duerme- dijo Cuddy antes de apagar las luces y marcharce a la sala de estar de House

-Quien puede dormir mientras su vida se cae a pedazos- dijo House mientras que Cuddy se devolvió rápidamente

- Que es lo que dices House te recuperaras pronto igual Amber- dijo Cuddy fingiendo una sonrisa

-Amber se muere se morira por mi culpa la vida de mi mejor amigo se arruino para siempre- en este punto de la conversacion Cuddy ya estaba recostada junto a House en la cama

- vamos House no pienses eso no fue tu culpa todo fue un accidente-tratando de acariciar la cara de House mientras este la detenía inmediatamente

-No fue un accidente el que deberia estar en esa cama con la sangre contaminada deberia ser yo no ella Wilson no se merece esto- termino diciendo esto en un grito

Cuddy se lanzo a abrazarlo y aunque House trato de detenerla no le funciono por mucho tiempo se fundieron en un abrazo calido y frio

Nunca me dejes Cuddy yo TE AMO- dijo House mientras Cuddy se consumia en un silencio rotundo separandose bruscamente de House y buscando esonder su mirada

-Siento mucho nunca habértelo dicho pero tenia miedo del rechazo y de no ser suficiente para ti pero me doy cuenta de que en cada situacion buena o mala de mi vida has estado ahi- trato de tomarla de la mano pero ellla se separo rapidamente

-House deja de hacer eso!- casi grito- Amber esta muriendo tu casi mueres por eso dices estas cosas pero en realidad no las sientes estas muy contaminado y necesitas nuevas cosas y yo soy algo vieja para ser la nueva-dijo Cuddy tratando de calmarse

-No digas eso Cuddy yo quiza si este contaminado contaminado cont.. eso es solo debo cambiar la sangre de Amber para matar la contaminacion solo hay que inyectarle nueva sangre-en ese momento le dio un arranque y tomo la cara de Cuddy y le robo un beso mientras se paraba inmediatamente y se empezaba a bestir Cuddy lo miraba expectante entre mezcla de ira y ternura

-te espero en el auto para dirijirnos al hospital House-dijo cuddy mientras salia de la habitacion

* * *

definitivamente no se este fic va ser algo raro estoy en esas de estudiar medicina pero aun no se mucho asi que todo lo que meta aca va ser ficcion ojala les guste y esta en sus RW si continuo


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicos actualizo hoy no tenia muchas ganas pero fueron tan lindos los Rw que quería pues cumplir sus deseos:

Ana martin, Huddysmile, Elizabeth Huddy, huddyy, HforHouse, kmi les agradezco mucho es por ustedes que subo hoy no ando de ánimos pero bueno se ara lo que se pueda de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto es muy importante para mi

* * *

- Hey Hey espera House a donde crees que vas?- dijo Cuddy interponiéndose entre el y la motocicleta

-Mujer yo se que todo esto te a afectado pero estas loca si crees que voy a permitir que seas mi chofer- dijo House en tono sarcastico

-Oh ya volvio el House si ves lo que te decia-una Cuddy con tono desepcionado

House le dio la espalda a Cuddy tomo su celular

-Taub dile a Amber que se le ara la total transferencia de su sangre esperemos que con esto la contaminacion se elimine de su organismo, mañana estare ahi si Cuddy deja ok.- Lo unico que Taub pudo decir fue ok porque House colgo tan rapido como hablo.

Volteo rapidamente puso las manos ejerciendo bastante fuerza en la cintura de Cuddy

- Tienes razon sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo muchacho de la universidad de hace 20 años que se enamoro de la novata endrocrinologa, si si es ese del que hablas soy el mismo-House dijo susurrandole casi en los labios

-Si tan solo me dejaras demostrarte cuanto Te Amo- House cerro el espacio entre ellos y la beso con.. ternura

Ring Ring

-Mierda-House dijo separandose de Cuddy

-Que!- grito House al telefono

-House, Wilson no quiere aceptar el tratamiento para Amber-Dijo Taub al otro lado de la linea

-Vamos para alla-House termino la llamda con una mueca

-Mi demostracion de amor tendra que esperar- dijo dandole un beso a Cuddy mientras se dirijian al auto

Ella estaba en shock no habia dicho nada en ningun momento

* * *

Bueno aqui esta es algo corto pero ando en confrontacion con mis amigos que no aceptan el hecho de que no quiero hijos en fin se que es corto pero tratare de actualizar el miercoles o mañana por la celebracion de los 54 años de Hugh no lo se dejen el RW y haganme saber que piensan


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie hablo el resto del camino, el silencio era de aquel silencio incomodo donde se esconden los mas oscuros secretos y profundos sentimientos donde nacen los amores y florecen las dudas donde se matan las iluciones porque nada se dice y nada se olle

Cuando arrivaron a el PPTH...

-Me ayudarias con Wilson no creo que quiera escucharme

-Lo siento House es tu paciente y yo tengo papeleo que firmar- Dijo Cuddy mientras trataba de bajarce del auto lo cual House no permitio tomandola de la mano

-Te parece si hablamos de lo nuestro mas tarde

-No House no hay nuestro, por favor concentrate en Amber

-Pense que cuando estabamos en mi departamento ibamos a hablar

-Que yo sepa House tu eras el unico que queria hablar ahora si me disculpas debo tener una cantida generosa de papeleo en mi escritorio por firmar-Termino diciendo Cuddy mientras salia y dejaba a House intrigado en el auto

* * *

En la habitacion de Amber...

-Que es lo que sucede Taub?

-Wilson no permite que le hagamos la transferencia a Amber

A Wilson..

-Que es lo que pasa estamos tratando de salvarla

-No Seria necesario House! que trataras de salvarla si no la hubieras casi matado!

-Calmate, Wilson aqui solo somos medicos House esta tratando de ayudar y es la solucion que podemos darte-dijo Foreman algo astiado

-No lambas Foreman, mira Wilson ella se esta muriendo si esto no funciona obtendras el mismo resultado pero si esto funciona ella vivira, ya los patitos te explicaron el procedimiento solo firma y ya- dijo House exasperado

No! NO! lo haré-Dijo Wilson negandose

-Ok como quieras hablare con Cuddy- Dijo House Saliendo del cuarto

* * *

Oficina de Cuddy...

House entro como siempre pero como nunca llego a pensar vio algo que jamas habría imaginado.. Cuddy era tomada de las caderas por un hombre alto pelo corto y negro vestido del mismo color y la besaba apasionadamente, House hizo sonar su garganta para llamar la atencion y ocultar un gemido de dolor

Cuddy se alejo rapidamente

-House te presento a Dan, creo que ya lo conoces el de la cafeteria recuerdas el es...-dijo una Cuddy nervisosa

-Soy su Novio mucho gusto Dr. House verdad?-Dijo Dan emocionado

-Si si, soy yo que pena interrumpir, Dr Cuddy necesitamos que venga a la habitación de mi paciente pero no se apure que Amber no se va morir si usted no termina de chupetearse con su novio-dijo House con una voz profesional pero herida.

* * *

Bueno esto es para todos ustedes que leen me hacen escribir y bueno para Ana Martin,Kmi, y Angela que ha sido un apoyo grande en estos dias de tristeza, gracias por dejar Rw y espero que les guste como siempre

Para Aclarar recordemos que Wilson en estos capitulos y los primero de la Quinta temporada odia a House por ser el causante de la casi muerte de Amber por eso estas reacciones

Gracias Nuevamente y porfa entre mas Rw dejen mas rapido actualizo!


	4. Chapter 4

Salio rápidamente de esa oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se comprimía, mientras que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Entonces empezó a comprender cada cosa para ella siempre había sido una amistad por eso cuando el le confeso que la amaba ella se separo tan bruscamente de sus brazos, por eso cuando el la beso ella no respondió.

-Detente por favor, tenemos que hablar- Lo alcanzo Cuddy sujetándolo del brazo

-Suéltame!, conmigo no tienes que hablar es con el paciente y su familiar y yo no cumplo ninguno de los dos papeles- Respondió molesto tratando de safarce del brazo

-Que me sueltes Cuddy!- casi grito y ella obedeció rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Amber

En la Habitacion...

A Amber..

-Que es lo que sucede Amber?-Pregunto Cuddy  
-James no permite que se me transfiera la sangre- Respondio Amber haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Todo esta dicho aca, Foreman y Taub haganle a Amber un completo estudio para demostrar que ella esta en capacidad mental de tomar sus propias decisiones medicas y tu Wilson deja que el mejor medico trate a Amber y me refiero a ...- Dijo Cuddy mientras fue interrumpida por la silueta del mejor medico del hospital desplomandose en unos de los sofás del cuarto...

Sientes que tu mas fiel amigo cae ante tus pies golpeándose madera contra madera, tu mundo se desploma cuando vez tu ultima esperanza caer junto a tu bastón, pierdes las conciencia porque de nada sirve tener los ojos abiertos y ver a la mujer que amas siendo amada por otro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Cuudy

-Necesito ayuda aquí traigan el desfibrilador!-Grito Desesperada mientras desacia la camisa de House, todos se movían excepto Wilson que aun no lograba decidir entre ayudarlo a vivir o dejarlo morir

3,2,1 despejen gritaba Cuddy

3,2,1 despejen Gritaba Foreman

3,2,1 Despejen Gritaba Taub

Hora de la muerte dijo Wison

-Nunca, vamos House vamos, reaciona por el amor de Dios 3,2,1 despejen-Grito Cuddy

House volvió en si, respirando pesadamente fijando sus ojos en los de Cuddy rojos y llenos de lagrimas

-Vamos traigan una camilla llévenlo a una habitación ya!- Grito Cuddy mientras se separaba de el de forma brusca nuevamente viéndose intimidada por ese par de ojos que solían desnudarle.

En la habitacion de House...

-House que fue lo que paso- Dijo Cuddy aun nerviosa

-Nada, solo una emocion fuerte- Respondio House despreocupado

-Fue por lo que viste no?, yo puedo explicarte mira...- Fue interrumpida

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, jajaja ( Rio ironicamente) una imagen muestra mas que mil palabras-Escupio House dolido

-Déjame decirte yo llevo unos meses con el pero siempre viaja, a veces me olvido que estoy saliendo con el, llego por sorpresa yo.. no quería lastimarte Lo..lo siento- dijo Cuddy estirando las palabras

-Cuddy ya te lo dije no me expliques nada yo no soy una florecilla del jardin que debes ocultar de la tormenta y ahora si me permites quiero estar solo hay un galan esperandote en tu casa- evitado su mirada

-Mierda, House- Cuddy se lanzo a besarle aprovechando que nadie pasaba por ahí, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso apasionadamente el respondió el beso de la misma manera pero cuando les falto el aire se separaron y...

-Vete, Cuddy un galán te espera en tu casa-dijo en una voz ronca y entrecortada

Cuddy salio como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas sabiendo toda la electricidad que House le transmitía a su cuerpo con una sola mirada con ese beso sintió que se incendiaba pero cuando besaba a su novio se sentía fría y vacía como un tempano de hielo.

No se fue a su casa aun sabiendo que Dan la esperaba, no dejo de pasar sus dedos por sus labiso cada vez que recordaba sentía que su cuerpo quemaba.

* * *

jajaja lo lamento quería que fuera mas largo pero debo ir a la universidad y bueno ya saben los Rw me animan gracias a los 4 que dejaron en el capitulo 3 es por ustedes que hago este esfuerzo** Jenyhouse** **Guest Elizabeth Huddy y Kmi** gracias por su continuo apoyo espero que le guste y comente siempre es grato para mi ver su opinion


	5. Chapter 5

POV Lisa...

Nunca senti como todo se iba de mi lado como en ese preciso momento, quiza nunca me ubiera demostrado nada o quiza esa era su forma de demostrarme siempre todo me senti acongojada entre la espada y la pared entre la estabilidad con Dan y la pasion que sentia por mi empleado, Carajo! nunca lo habia visto como un empleado, siempre admire su forma de trabajar cada cosa que le gusta hacer lo hace con pasion y lo que no le gusta sin pudor lo demuestra, mi vida se caia en mil pedazos senti que todo se esfumaria si el dejaba de prestarme atencion me sentiria como una mas de las fichas de domino que caen en hilera y que nadie le presta la mas minima atencion personalizada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por la puerta de su despacho entro 13 con una mirada de victoria..

- El tratamiento esta funcionando Amber mejora! Cada vez mas!- Cuddy la miraba expectante

-Ok, Dra Hadley por favor mantengame informada de la evolucionde Amber y de House tambien que los doctores Taub y Kutner lo mantenga vigilado y usted y el Dr Foreman esten al tanto de Amber, no se tomara ninguna desicion sin mi autorización de ninguno de los pacientes, vendre dentro de dos horas mientras tanto sigue mis ordenes- dijo Cuddy mientras salia apurada a su casa donde su "galan" la estaba esperando.

En casa de Cuddy...

-Dan, estas aqui? Dan?

-Amor! Pense que no vendrias estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, trabajas mucho ya te lo habia dicho, No?- mientra la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba delicadamente

-Dan, tenemos que hablar..

Mientras tanto en el hospital...


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, enserio para mi escribir es muy complicado digamos que Hugh Laurie en mi casa es innombrable así que debo hacerlo a escondidas compre celular pero no me permite escribir desde la pagina no se me recomiendan algún navegador mobile aparte de opera, les agradecería ese fue el motivo por el que escribí ese tan realmente corto lo lamento enserio espero que nadie entre en estos momentos y me descubra y logre algo bueno con este capitulo gracias por todos sus Rw: , Guest, Kmi y Huddy Smile Los adoro y gracias!

Se me olvidaba colocare las iniciales de los personajes cuando vallan a hablar me parece que de la otra forma se perdia la esencia espero les gusto o sino pss diganmelo y algo aremos Enjoy!

ESCRIBI EL CAPITULO ESCUCHANDO ESTO SE LOS RECOMIENDO Y EL VIDEO ESTA GENIAL

watch?v=wqgPirSR_6k

" Tal Vez" Ricky Martin pero busquen el video Huddy ( si no lee el link agregen el youtube . com y esto/ y ahi si lo lee)

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

H: Pitufo, llama a la lesbiana

Tb: Claro cojo prefiere que le diga asi o nos llamamos por nuestro nombres House?

H: traela ya!- Gritando

* * *

Tb: Trece, House te necesita hagamos cambio de turno yo me quedo aqui con Amber igual no creo que ya sea necesaria nuestra presencia se ve que se recupera satisfactoriamente

13: Ire a ver a House

* * *

13: que pasa House

H: Amber mejora lo se, quien le aviso a Cuddy?

13: Yo lo hice porque?

H: Donde esta ella?

13: dijo que volveria en dos horas y se fue apresurada, que es lo que pasa?

H: No te metas lesbiana, Largate

13: Pero...

H: Fuera!- Gritoo

* * *

POV Greg

Maldita sea, una y mil veces, maldita sea no valgo para ella no soy nada para ella mis actos son impulsos y mis besos estimulos de respuesta debe estar recostada en sus brazos mientras el acaricia su espalda y ella su pecho , el debe estar besando su cabello hundiendo sus narices en su pelo tan perfumado de frutas disfrutando del tacto de su piel caliente que quiza hasta se el el que haga que arda su piel y yo aqui recostado en esta cama esperando que ella se decida en vez de salir a buscarla como ella lo haria

* * *

K:Donde vas House? Porque te vas?

H: Quitate!

K: Pero Cuddy dijo que no podias...

H: Quien es tu jefe? Pues yo no,ahora te quitas o te despido, te quedo claro la cadena de mando!-Deseperado

* * *

En El Estacionamiento...

H: Carajo, no traje mi moto soy un idiota, tengo que ir en taxi

* * *

Frente a la casa de Cuddy..

H: que le debo?

Tax: 50 Dolares

H: tome guarde el cambio aprovechado!

* * *

Dentro de la casa de Cuddy...

D: que es lo que quieres decirme mi amor-Con una sonrisa

C: Que... yo creo que las cosas entre nosotros...( Ya tomo su desicion la estabilidad pesaba mas que la pasion pero y si  
House tambien le brindaba amor?).. son buenas y podemos vivr juntos si tu...

Toc Toc Toc

* * *

Fuera de la casa de Cuddy...

H: Vamos Gregory House lucha por tu felicidad

* * *

House y Cuddy...

C: Que haces aca deverias estar en el hospital

H: Lo se Lo se, solo queria venir...

C: no me importa House hace unas horas tuviste un paro respiratorio por Dios no tienes nada que hacer aca

H: Es que solo quiero que me escuches... Te amo.. estoy cansado de fingir que es tu cuerpo lo unico que me atrae a ti ... Lo siento.. quiza sea muy tarde pero tienes que saberlo.. Tienes que saber cuanta veces me he parado frente a tu ventana tratando de venir a confesarte este sentimiento pero nunca tuve el coraje.. Quiza tampoco soy la persona mas estable del mundo pero ¡Vamos! podemos intentarlo... se que con amor no es suficiente pero estoy dispuesto a todo lo que me pidas por una oportunidad...

C: House- En un suspiro- no quiero escucharte mas, tienes razon ya es muy tarde.. hay una persona en mi vida que si tuvo el coraje de luchar por mi.. tu cuanto esperaste ? aa dime cuanto 20 años ? Yo House no te amo no siento nada por ti y si aun lo hiciera (I Can't belive you) NO PUEDO CREERTE

H: Tu.. tu..tu me besaste

C: Fue un impulso House, Simplemente eso, yo si pude olvidarte

H: Lo entiendo, que pase buena noche Dra. Cuddy- En tono dolido

* * *

POV Lisa

Lo vi marcharse, camina por la tormenta cabizbajo supe que le habia roto el corazon, supe que quiza el nunca mas se abriria a nadie pero no podia lanzarme al vacio tomada de su mano

* * *

Hey.. lo se me odio por escribir esto pero no olviden esta historia es Huddy y siempre lo sera OK, solo que bueno ya saben todavia hay caminos por recorrer...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, como están?, no he recibido muchos comentarios que digamos pero si muchas muchas vistas no quería actualice pero aquí estoy como House en el capítulo tres de la sexta temporada tratando de aliviar mis adicciones no es lo que piensan es más como emocional así que para entretenerme decidí actualizar hoy lunes festivo.

Hoy vuelve nuestro querido y amado Wilson del que me andan preguntando y ya miraremos que pasa no olvide dejar Rw para animarme

* * *

Minutos mas tarde..

D: Amor que es lo que pasa quien era?

C: no era nadie importante, no te preocupes pero...-fingiendo una sonrisa

D: No digas nada solo- comienza a besarle- déjate llevar...

C: Lo lamento Dan solo..-titubeando- debo ir al hospital tengo asuntos por resolver. te veo luego!-cortando el beso, tomando su saco y saliendo

rápidamente en su auto hasta el hospital con la esperanza de encontrarse a House por el camino y así fue...

Vio si era el, parecía desde lejos un bote de basura tirado en el piso, pero 20 años de conocerse la hizo saber que era el, rápidamente se comunico con el hospital todos debían estar listos en el aparcamiento mientras ella llegaba con House no había tiempo que esperar...

C: vamos House, levántate del piso por favor ayúdate por el amor de Dios House!- dijo ya gritando

En un derroche de adrenalina Cuddy lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco en la parte trasera del auto le reanimaba el pecho con fuertes golpes, le dio respiración boca a boca y se dio cuenta de los fríos que estaban sus labios ni punto de comparación a el fuego que le transmitió en sus besos...

Estacionamiento PPTH...

PM: que fue lo que sucedió?

C: No lo se, solo lo encontré tirado en el suelo bajo la tormenta, intente reanimarlo pero no se solo acudí aquí lo mas rápido posible-Mostrándose insegura

PM: no se preocupe Dra Cuddy, pero dígame sabe usted que le pudo causar la reincidencia en el paro respiratorio?

C: No... No lo se ya le dije que no lo se!

* * *

En Cuidados Intensivos..

C: Enfermero, Quiero que pase al Dr House a un cuarto Privado, Por favor

E: Claro, Dra permitame que se despierte

C: No, háganlo ahora, es una orden

* * *

En la habitacion de Amber...

A: James, House tuvo una recaída no crees que deberias ir a verlo?

W: No, el esta pagando lo que hizo contigo

A: Maldita sea, Wilson el me salvo la vida quizá hubiera muerto si tu no lo hubieras dejado tratarme porque demonios no vas por mi y vez a ver que fue lo que sucedió con tu amigo, por favor- bajando el tono

* * *

En la habitación de House...

Cuddy se encontraba recostada en el sillón junto a la camilla, por su mente pasaban los pensamientos de culpa y dolor ella sabia que por su culpa House habia vuelto a convulsionar sentía como el mundo se ensañaba a contra ella...

W: Hola

C: Hola, que haces aqui? Pense que House se habia convertido de tu mejor amigo a tu archienemigo

W: A si, y yo pense que tu eras su jefa no su verdugo

C: Que quieres Wilson- con voz cansada

W: Donde estaba House?

C: ya suficiente tuve que explicar a los para médicos como para que también tenga que explicártelo a ti

W: Se que fue a buscarte Cuddy, Foreman se lo comento a Taub, House salio como alma que lleva al diablo tanto que casi despide a Kutner, ahora dime que quería House en tu casa?

C: fue a decirme que me amaba!-gritando- también me lo dijo antes del tratamiento de Amber, fue a decirme que cambiaría todo por mi que estaba cansado de fingir que no me quería, YA WILSON, QUE MAS QUIERES SABER

W:-con la boca abierta- Me encantaría saber que le respondiste

C: Le dije la verdad que yo no lo amaba y que no podía creer en sus palabras, que querías que le respondiera? y porque ahora se te da por interceder por el?

W: Pues me hubiera gustado que le hubieras dicho la verdad Lisa, e intercedo por el porque creo que fue por primera vez fue sincero contigo

C: Según tu James cual es la verdad?

W: Que no tienes ni la mas remota idea de porque, pero lo amas, que lo amas desde que lo viste, que hace temblar tu cuerpo con una sonrisa, que te mueres por sus labios y por compartir tu vida con el, me hubiera gustado que le dijeras cuanto lo admiras y lo respetas cuanto te sorprende la manera en que resuelve sus casos, hubiera sido maravillo que te tiraras a sus brazos y le miraras a los ojos y le dijeras cuanto lo amas,Pero no Lisa te dejaste vencer por tus miedos, porque por Dios tu eres La gran decana de medicina Lisa Cuddy a ti nada se te puede escapar de las manos pero tu sabes que con el nada lo puedes tener controlado ni planeado sabes que aunque dentro de tu cuerpo el despierta una gran pasión no es suficiente Cuddy porque el quizá nunca te pueda brindar una estabilidad emocional, sabes muy bien que cada paso que des con el sera una aventura por eso no te arriesgaste Cuddy porque el pedazo de novio que debes tener te da todo lo que necesitas pero no te da nada de lo que quieres por tal motivo cuando esta ese tal Dan el la ciudad tu permaneces metida en este hospital con cualquier escusa lo sabes no? Mira Lisa quizá House no te pueda brindar lo que necesites pero si te dará lo que quieres porque de algo estoy seguro mas que de mi nombre y es que House te ha amado desde hace 20 años los mismos 20 años que tu llevas amándolo y Stacy tan solo fue una pequeña cura para una gran hemorragia piénsalo Lisa, después el sera el que no dará la oportunidad, avísame cuando despierte...


	8. Chapter 8

Salio de la habitacion…

* * *

Lo tomaba de la mano, su pulgar acariciaba cada parte de su cara palida, su barba ya mas crecida, recorrio con sus dedos sus labios

C: Porfavor, despierta-rogando y susurrando en sus labios

Habian pasado ya varios dias en donde House no daba señales de despertar, Cuddy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tomandolo de su mano aprovechando que Dan una vez mas estaba de viaje cada tarde besaba nuevamente sus labio, cad noche recordaba las palabras de Wilson

C: Y si tenia razon?

H:Entonces, vino Wilson?

C: Por Dios,-Emocionada- Despertaste

H: O... Estas alucinando

C: Como te sientes?

H:Creo que algo adolorido-quejándose-asi que.. vino Wilson?

C: Como lo sabes? Escuchaste lo que dijo?

H: Nop, me acabo de despertar solo que por tu cara de estar en la luna, supuse que vino me equivoco?

Dios mio, como me conoce ese hombre, tan solo con mirarme unos segundos ya supo que estaba enlunada por culpa de las cosas que dijo Wilson por Dios, ya esta despierto, eso es lo mejor ya no es tanta la culpa que siento

H: Tierra llamando a Cuddy.. Que es lo que te pasa, me miras como si fueras a comerme y sabes aun estoy delicado-sarcastico

C: Lo siento, no me gusta comer chatarra

H: Pero por Dios Cuddy, te aseguro te has comido muchas veces a tu noviecillo

La cara de Cuddy se torno roja por la ira

H: Lo lamento, enserio, perdon me descontrole- agachando la mirada

C: No importa ya que, estoy acostumbrada,debo irme tengo mucho que hacer

Sin darce cuenta y con mucho esfuerzo House se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta quedar frente a frente

Sus ojos no parpadeaban se miraban por lo que parecia una eternidad, el no sabia como disculparce, ella no sabia como decirle que lo amaba que quisiera todo con el pero que su cordura no se lo perimitia pero en esa mirada se dijo todo en esa mirada se vio reflejado todos los años de universidad, se vio reflejada la cirujia, se vio reflejado el rencor y el amor y pasión que habian sustituido a la sangre en sus venas

Todo se rompio cuando Cuddy volteo la mirada no estaba dispuesta a dejarce llevar una vez mas

C: Debo irme, ya te lo dije. Podrias soltarme

H:Podrias besarme- sonriendo

C: Podrias recordar que tengo novio-Sonriendo(Ironicamnete)

H:Yo soy chatarra? Para ti, El es chatarra para mi, si unificamos pensamientos seriamos el y yo dos chatarras pero no quieres "comerme" te importa si te beso?

C: No Hou..

Fue detenida por un beso lento saboreaba su sabor, si, era fresa a eso sabia su lapiz labial, ella intento detenerlo le mordió el labio lo que provoco en House una carcajada lo que le impidió seguir besándola pero claro esta sin soltarla de la cintura que ahora era el lugar donde se situaban sus manos de pianista

H: ( carcajiandose)Enserio, crees que me detendrás mordiéndome, (riéndose) eso me hace desearte mas- con sus fuertes brazos la atrajo así su cuerpo, acerco sus labios a los de ella y se detuvo en seco cuando fue ella quien con sus manos tomo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, el respondio el beso con algo de sorpresa y la sujeto mas fuerte, cuando les fue faltando el aire se separaron lento el solto su cintutra y ella levanto la mirada

C:Me puedo ir ahora?, y definitivamente si eres chatarra- dijo limpiándose con la manga de la blusa sus labios

En House se desato la ira que sentia al ser lastimado de aquella forma y...

* * *

Lo se lo se me demore un chorro andaba muy muy ocupada no en realidad no estaba ocupada solo que mi vigilante estuvo conmigo toda la semana y no me pude escapár para actualizar si Mi mamá dice desde que se inventaron las escusas todo el mundo queda bien en fin... les agradezco a todos los que muy fielmente a mi han dejado su Rw me siento muy muy alagada por esto gracias nuevamente y los animos a continuar con los Rw porfa son de un animo espectacular para mi


	9. Chapter 9

Lo se, soy un asco emocional he estado dándole vuelta a este capitulo, no es bueno cuando la realidad destruye tu imaginación pero suelo no prometer algo que no voy a cumplir asi que aunque mi vida sea un asco terminare esto y con seguridad seguiré dejando volar mi imaginación para que opaque un poco la desastrosa realidad.

Esta parte de la historia es como digo esto mm.. mas fuerte nunca escribo M pero tratare recuerden que escribo Huddy ayer, hoy y siempre punto no hay mas asi que aunque no paresca esta historia llegara a Huddy.

* * *

En House se desato la ira que sentia al ser lastimado de aquella forma y...

La pego a su cuerpo bruscamente arrinconadola contra la camilla la sejueto por una pierna y la subio sobre la camilla, se monto encima de ella y la besaba apasionadamente mientras desabotonaba bruscamente su blusa,necesitaron tiempo para respirar..

L: Que haces?

No le respondió simplemente siguió con su tarea de desvestirle y besarle cada parte de su piel deseaba a esa mujer mas que a nada en el mundo, después de quitarle la blusa siguió su danza al sujetador aun así no soltaba sus labios los devoraba como si esa fuera la ultima vez que fuera a deleitarse con tan grandioso manjar de sabores que desprendían del cuerpo de la Decana, ella gemía bajo sus labios tampoco paraba de besarle le correspondía con la misma ansiedad con la que el la besaba.

De la cintura para arriba Cuddy quedo totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, House tomaba un de sus pecho con sus manos masajeandolo ritmicamente mientras el otro recibia toda la atencion de la boca del diasnosticador.

Con la otra mano el Medico desabrochaba la falda de la Decana no logrando controlar el gran bulto que se formaba entre sus piernas por lo exitante que era tener a Cuddy "bajo su control"

Siguio su tarea de darle toda la atencion a los pechos de la Medico esta vez intercambiando su boca al otro y su mano al otro.

Su tarea por despojar a la Decana de su ajustada falda fue culminada exitosamente pero habia algo que aun los separaba esas pequeñas bragas rojas que seguramente lo estaban enloqueciendo, nuevamente tomo la boca de Cuddy entre sus labios mientras se des hacia de aquella tentadoras bragas y corría lo suficiente su bata de interno, para dar paso a su miembro erecto que estaba dispuesto a ser embiagrado por las paredes humedas del sexo de la decana se acerco a su oido y le susurro...

H: Podre ser la basura que tu quieras, pero te aseguro que puedo hacerte sentir la mujer mas viva del mundo igual que tu me haces sentir a mi- beso su lobulo

Entonces Cuddy se dio cuenta que tenia razon que habia caido en sus "redes" y que si no detenia esto ahora estaria dispuesta a caer en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento sabria que si dejaba que su acto culminara su fachada de no amarlo caeria bajo la humedad de sus cuerpos sabia bien que el roce de sus manos despertaba en ella la mas apasionada mujer que ni ella conocia pero tambien sabia y se concideraba segura que en una cuerda floja no pueden andar dos tomados de las manos asi que decidio soltarce de aquellas manos que tanto deseaba de la manera mas vil y cruel por solo el miedo a sufrir y como el mismo House lo diria " El dolor nos conduce por caminos erroneos, el miedo al dolor es un motivo casi peor"

Lo tomo del cuello y le susurro

L: Bajate de la nube House si estoy aqui es porque quiero sexo y tengo la fantasia que tu miembro es el de Dan

Fue la estocada final el se levanto y camino lo que mas rapido pudo hacia el baño ella se levanto y vistio corrio a su despacho para derramar sus lagrima en soledad

* * *

Mañana otra capitulo porfa comente es bueno para mi!


	10. Chapter 10

He estado pensando que si ustedes me regañaran mas actualizaría mas pronto igual no creo que pueda ya les había dicho la razón dos cosillas:

1: Muchas muchas gracias por todos los RW me hacen sentir importante e inteligente les agradezco cada opinión buena o mala lo importante es saber que al otro lado de la pantalla hay alguien leyendo lo que escribo. GRACIAS!

2: Me pueden recomendar algunos Fics Huddys obviamente para leer no importa el idioma porfa se los agradezco ahora si aquí esta su Huddy..

* * *

Un mes estaba a punto de transcurrir desde el accidente, las cosas en el PPTH habia cambiado la relacon entre House, Amber y Wilson se habia fortalecido mientras que la de Dan y Cuddy se habia ido derrumbando paulatinamente hasta llegar al punto que Cuddy pasaba noche en su oficina para no tener que toparce con el en la casa ya que habia dejado de viajar tan seguido desde la ultima vez que estaban recostados en la cama y ella le nego un noche de pasion parecia que despues de haber casi estado con House no quería que su cuerpo lo tocara otro hombre.

Pero parecia como si House la hubiera olvidado rapidamente las cosas cambiaron y el solo se diriia a ella para lo estrictamente necesario en el ambiente laboral y esto la estaba matando el solo hecho de pensar que el ya no la veia atractiva o peor aun que no la hubiera perdonado..

Una de las tantas noches en que Cuddy preparaba una velada para la semana proxima en el hospital se vio impulsada por el deseo de verlo de hablarle de ser Cuddy y House no el Dr y la Dra...

Sabia que el aun se encontraba en el hospital vio a su equipo salir como esas pocas veces donde House decidia quedarce solo a solucionar todo el mismo aunque muchas veces no funcionara otras en cambio era muy efectivo...

Se dirijio a la 4 planta de su hermoso bebe ( por ahora)...

Todo se encontraba bajo una tenue luz que lo unico que permitia era ver por donde caminar ella sabia perfectamente a donde debia dirijirce tomo aire unas mil veces y entro al despacho del dueño de su corazon...

C: Hola

El levanto la cabeza de entre sus brazos y levanto una ceja

H: Hola?

C: Que haces aca?- nerviosa

H: Trato de trabajar y tu?

C: Igual- silencio y comodo

H: En que te puedo ayudar- incomodo

C: Amm si claro es que el viernes de la otra semana hay un velada aqui y Wilson no quiso ayudarme con los preparativos me preguntaba si quizas tu.. - la corto

H: Yo pudiera ayudarte?- Burlandose

H: Me confundes Cuddy yo para esas cosas no soy bueno creo que ni asitire

C: e.e es obligatorio, solo pense no se mostrarte mis ideas y que me dieras tu opinion.. pero veo que vine al lugar equivocado. disculpame- iba saliendo

H:Espera. Cuddy sientate dime que tienes en mente? - Dando un suspiro Quien le se le puede negar a esa mujer

C: Mira pensaba en algunas mesas circulares en su preferencia, deben ser de mantel blanco ya que pues cada doctor e integrantes de la fiesta tendran que venir con trajes de colores diferentes al negro y blanco, todo se desarrollara cerca de la clinica... Amm habra un casino y mucha bebida.. que piensas?

H: Que definitivamente soy malo para esto... no se de que necesitabas consejo todo lo tienes muy bien planeado... me parece que es perfecto mas por la parte del alcohol- tamboreando sus dedos en la mesa

C: Enserio Aw gracias me sentia muy mal pense que era una idea terrible- Haciendo pucheros

H: Amm si ok si es todo debo irme. Adios

C: House, espera

H: Que Cuddy? -Furioso

C: Algun dia me perdonaras- Triste

H: Cuando bailemos tango- Le guiño un ojo y salio de alli lo mas rapido que le permitio su pierna

Cuddy quedo O.o pensativa sin saber a que se referia

* * *

Lo se es corto pero es solo un abre bocas para el final prometo que el proximo tendra mas palabra por Hugh!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola me doy cuenta bueno lo de el abre bocas lo tomaron jaja bastante literal y solo recibi dos comentarios igual gracia a esa dos personitas que apreciaron el intenta una cosa por favor:

**Recomienden-me**** Fics por favor Huddy sin importar el idioma **

* * *

Viernes por la tarde...

Cuddy se encontraba en si oficina a persianas cerradas desnudándose rápidamente para colocar sobre ella un hermoso vestido que habia encargado hace ya mas de un mes en D&G era azul un azul plateado que brillaba con cualquier destello, era ajustado hasta la parte baja de su vientre y bombacho hasta arriba de las rodillas, con un escote muy considerado que dejaba poco a la imaginaron a Patty y a Selma nombradas ya por House, llevaba unos tacos altos de un color gris y el pelo lasio y muy bien organizado, llevaba pendientes delgados y largos de plata y una diadema con el mismo dije delgado que se situaba en la mitad de sus pechos.

Y asi termina de alistarce la Decana de Medicina para una velada nada convencional en su hermoso hospital sin saber que vendrá mas tarde solo preocupandose por lucir hermosa y atender muy bien a todo su personal en la celebración de esa noche.

Sale de su oficina contoniando sus caderas y llevandose las miradas de todo su personal que al igual que ella terminaban de alistarce para la gran noche en celebracion a su profesion.

Asi se fue llenando el salon del hospital llegaban medicos con sus parejas respectivas para aquella noche enfermeras y demas personal ya se encontraba instalado en el gran salon salon con docenas de mesas separados esta vez no por cargo sino a manera mas personal... por amistades

Las mesas se fueron llenando, y las parejas se mostraban con sus trajes del mismo color extrabagante El Doctor Wilson y su novia Amber vestian una verde que convinaba entre ellos, El doctor Richardson y su esposa vestian de rojo y asi fueron llegando mas medicos la mayoria acompañados y cada uno con su pareja vestian de un mismo color claro esa era la regla cualquier color menos blanco o negro.

Alguien hizo su entrada no tan triunfal, entro rapidamente cojeando hacia la mesa de sus amigos pero no fue perdido de vista de la mayoria de mujeres que se lo comian con la mira menos una que estaba tan ocupada en recibir al resto de los empleados que no se fijo en su llegada pero una llegada que sorprendio a todo el mundo y no precisamente porque fuera el mejor vestido sino todo lo contrario

Era Dan vestia un simple smoking negro tan comun como el solo, entro mirando con prepotencia esperandose ganar los alagos pero lo unico que gano fue la mirada de desaprobacion de todos los invitados y de la organizadora nada mas y nada menos que su propia novia.

Dan se acerco seductoramente hasta ella iba a besarla pero ella volteo su cara

D: Que te pasa, me haces quedar en ridículo

L: No que te pasa a ti Dan?, te dije que debia ser un traje azul como el mio y que de ninguna manera podia ser ni negro ni blanco, eres tu el que me hace quedar en ridículo.

L: Mira ahi esta nuestra mesa, Donde estan los doctores de verde sientate ahi y yo voy luego.

D: Porque tengo que hacer lo que tu digas, tu no eres mi jefa, mas bien me sentare en la barra del bar. ok.

Cuddy se retiro de su presencia pero cuando iniciaba su caminar hacia el centro del salon diviso que todas la enfermeras y la mayoria de las doctoras tenian su mirada fija en un solo lugar o en una sola persona a decir verdad

Siguio sus miradas y la suya fue a para a una figura predominante que estaba sentada al lado de dos doctores que vestian de verde aquel sujeto vestia un smoking azul plateado, con una camisa blanca y un corbatin azul un poco mas oscuro el traje era ajustado al cuerpo y masrcaba cada parte de su figura, calzaba unos zapatos de un gris oscuro lo que sorprendio a la decana toso parecia planeado, su cuerpo respondio a estimulos con solo mirar al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a ella...

No aguanto mas la curiosidad...

L: Brenda, quien es aquel de azul que se encuentra sentado junto al Dr. Wilson?

B: Es House Dra. Cuddy esta irreconocible, definitivamente que el azul le sienta muy bien- Con todo de excitación

Cuddy no respondio solo queria verle la cara, ver que ese porte tan magnifico pertenecia al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, camino hacia la mesa con la intencion de sentarce y verlo pero recordo que debia dar la bienvenida

C: compañeros de labores quiero darles la bienvenida a una noche maravillosa donde somos todos nosotros lo que disfrutaremos de esta velada junto a nuestros acompañantes y compañeros espero que esta noche sea de su agrado igualmente la cena y todas las actividades que se llevara a cabo en esta fiesta. Disfrutenlo!

Ella levanto la mirada al comenzar a hablar el la miro y ella pudo ver que si era el el dueño de aquel porte de caballero que habia divisado de espaladas su interior temblo mientras el la desnudaba y saboreaba con los ojos.., ella reacciono y bajo de la tarima y se dirijio rapidamnte a la mesa donde ya la esperaba su mejor amigo, la novia de su amigo y su peor tentacion o mejor quizas?

Mientras se dirijia a mesa, saludaba y le daba la bienvenida a cualquiera que se le atravesaba...

Cuando llego a la mesa el se levanto y le corrio la silla regalandole una de sus mejores y mas sexis sonrisa ella simplemente no reaccionaba estaba idiotizada por House...

Cuddy se sento... House se sento... ninguno dejaba de mirar al otro aquella coincidencia vestian del mismo color y hacian pareja perfecta eso nadie lo paso desapercibido hasta Dan lo noto y se paro rapidamente del la barra de bar y se dirijio a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia junto a tres doctores mas...


	12. Chapter 12

Que puedo decir si tengo escusas en realidad dos la primera pues ando en rehabilitación así que pues no es muy fácil escribir y la segunda recibí muy pocos RW así que no sabia si continuar o no creo que esto va llegando a su final y medicare a los One-shots ocupan mas mi imaginación y no tengo que darles trascendencia solo si ustedes lo piden.

**Recomienden-me Fics por favor Huddy sin importar el idioma ( Kmi-17 ya leí todos los tuyos)**

* * *

Todo estaba tenso en la mesa, Wilson hablaba animadamente con Amber tratando de incluir a House en la conversación pero este no permitía tal atrevimiento ya que se encontraba muy concentrado en la musica que provenia de la tarima al igual que Cuddy y Dan los otros dos ocupantes de la mesa.

Uno de los pianistas le guiño un ojo a House y este devolvió aquel gesto.

El pianista animado se levanto y poso sus labio frente al microfono:

P: Damas y Caballeros a llegado el momento esperado por todos los presentes, la razon por la cual ustedes hoy vienen de un color inviten a bailar a una dama que este vestida del mismo colo que ustedes y que comienze la fiestas...

Wilson que vestia de verde igual que Amber le pidio su mano y asi se fue llenando la pista de parejas muy bien combinadas...

me permite esta pieza- House le extiende la mano

C: Claro- Cuddy toma su mano...

Rapidamente Dan se levanta y tambalea un poco por el efecto de las copas y separa las manos

D: Que pe..na p..er..o ella.. vi..ene con..mi..go-Tartamudeando

H: Lo siento galan pero el pianista fue claro Dama y Caballero que porten el mismo color y tu estas vestido de pinguino y nosotros de cielo y mar-Tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y juntos se dirigieron hacia la pista

Nuevamente el pianista hizo un seña a House quien se la correspondio y empezo a sonar un tango sensual...

C: Que haces House?

H: Perdonandote- le regalo una sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabia apreciar

La musica comenzo a sonar y House tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y le susurro al oido...

H: "No se si sepas bailar, tango pero me dijieron que es como el juego previo antes de hacer el amor", solo dejate llevar

C: House tu.. pierna

Empezo un baile lento y sensual El recorria con sus manos el escultural cuerpo de la decana mientras ella se dejaba llevar en cada sentido, los pasos eran torpes pero nadie lo notaba todos tenian puesta su atencion en como ahora era la decana quien se bailaba de manera sensual tocando cada parte del cuerpo del Diagnosticador quien guiaba las manos de la medica nuevamente a su pecho y terminaba con la gran estocada final levantando una pierna de la Decana y enroscandola en su cintura mientra recorria con sus dedos toda su longitud y dejaba a la vista gran parte de su muslo

Se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo sin soltarce hasta que los aplausos de la multitud los sacaron del trance el la solto y la tomo de la mano para hacer una referencia ante el publico.

Se retiraron hacia la mesa sin mencionar palabra, sin rozar sus cuerpos, sin mirarse, sin sentirse todo lo contrario a hace unos minutos que se estaban devorando vestidos.

D: ¡Que fue eso Lisa?, que te pasa parecías una prostituta! (GRITANDO)...

* * *

Lo lamento mucho creo que de ahora en adelante sera muy poco lo que pueda escribir pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible espero RW por favor...


End file.
